


Effortless Flex

by glaciesdraco



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, general cuteness, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:55:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24337015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glaciesdraco/pseuds/glaciesdraco
Summary: Shizuo watches Izaya playing video games.Izaya's very good at it.
Relationships: Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya
Kudos: 91





	Effortless Flex

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a long time ago and didn't post it because I found it too boring. I was rereading it again and thought it was kinda cute, plus I got an anon about Shizuo and Izaya being Let's Players, so I decided to bite the bullet and post it! I hope you like it. :)

Izaya was surprisingly good at this, Shizuo thought, as he watched Izaya mindlessly grinding through level after level of this game Erika had given him, staring boredly at the screen. Like most regular things in life, Izaya excelled in matters of manmade creations and games in general, and the fact that he was able to do it with such a small amount of effort and interest in what he was doing genuinely scared Shizuo. It was like the man had no idea just how impressive he was; but then he would say something incredibly narcissistic and arrogant and Shizuo wonders how he could ever think any differently of him.

Still, Shizuo knew the real Izaya. The real man behind the toys and games and bravado, and he just wasn’t like that at all. He tried to be, for some annoying reason that Shizuo couldn’t understand, but Izaya was, at the end of the day, just an insecure loser who was oblivious to how talented he really was.

Tonight, Izaya was more on the relaxed and vulnerable side as he was leaned into Shizuo’s chest sitting between the other’s legs, staring boredly at the screen. Shizuo watched him kind of in awe for a little while, before noticing that Izaya couldn’t care less about what was happening in front of him.

“You’re really good at this game,” Shizuo pointed out after a while of staring concernedly at Izaya from the side. Izaya made a small grunt of acknowledgement. Shizuo considered him, wondering if he should pry but then Izaya leaned closer into him and Shizuo felt satisfied.

“Why are we doing this again?” Izaya asked after a few minutes.

“I dunno. I thought you’d like it since it’s a game. And you need more stuff to do, right?”

“More stuff to do,” Izaya repeated before glancing at Shizuo, “Are you taking up the impossible task of keeping me entertained, Shizu-chan?”

“Huh?”

“Surely you know by now,” Izaya said, “That keeping me intellectually stimulated is a dangerous thing. The more connected I become to a new type of technology for example, the more curious I become about said technology. I’ll want to learn how it works, master it, and get involved with the online communities about it. Can’t you just see it now? Me causing anarchy on a public forum about the general public’s favorite game. Ruining the friendship between a group of gamers in a guild.”

“What’s a guild?”

“Oh Shizu-chan,” Izaya said with a smile, “Never change.”

Shizuo rested his chin on Izaya’s shoulder. “So what I’m hearing from this is that you don’t like the game? Just turn it off then.”

“There’s no challenge in it for me, Shizu-chan,” Izaya griped, “I see right through the tricks the story’s laying down and I’ve played far too many strategy games for this to intimidate me.”

“So then turn it off.”

“No, no. I don’t hate it. I’m just,” Izaya sighed, “I admire it for being something made by humans. The mythological aspects to its story and the unique gameplay mechanics aren’t uninteresting either.”

“So then why do you act like you’re so bored?”

“Hmm? Do I?”

“Yes!! Jeez, I’ve been staring at your shit face for the past half hour or so!”

“Shizu-chan,” Izaya’s face did not look offended, “It’s not very nice to say your boyfriend has a ‘shit face’ you know.”

“Izaya.”

“What?”

“Turn the game off if you don’t like it.”

Izaya licked his cheek. “I like sitting here like this with you.”

They waited a beat. Shizuo gaped at him, Izaya chuckled a little bit and proceeded to play his game like nothing had happened. He grabbed the controller from Izaya and leaned in close to kiss him on the neck.

“So what you’re saying is,” Shizuo whispered, “I’m kinda like… like your new challenge?”

“Mm. Something like that…” Izaya murmured. “Better that than becoming a cyberbully for funsies again, wouldn’t you agree?”

“I couldn’t possibly agree more.” Shizuo whispered. “Look at you. Being so… proactive, and productive.”

“Wow,” Izaya murmured keeping up a cool façade as Shizuo peppered kisses along his collarbone, “Who knew Shizu-chan could use such… ah, such big words? Two in one sentence? You should get points for that.”

Shizuo nipped him on the collarbone, “Shut the fuck up. Do you ever stop?”

Izaya laughed nervously. Shizuo handed him back the video game controller.

“There. You said you were enjoying this right?”

“Mm.” Izaya leaned closer to him, “But that was nice too.”

“Then let’s do both.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah, so you can have an actual challenge while doing this, alright?”

Izaya scoffed. “Shizu-chan.”

“Iz-ay-a,” Shizuo whispered, “Let me play along with you. I bet between me and the video game I can get your attention more easily.”

“Ah, but that’s not even a question is it…”

“Who do you love more?” Shizuo whispered, “Your games made by humans or me?”

“Ah, that’s the question isn’t it?” Izaya pecked him on the lips. “I wonder.”

“I bet I can win.”

“Only if I let you.” Izaya snapped his attention back to the video game and proceeded at the same pace he had been going without so much as a second thought. It was true that he did find some of the puzzles riveting and the story exciting, though nothing intrigued him quite like his old ways of delving into the secret lives of humans, seeing what makes them tick, interacting with them. Though that was also his fascination for humanity as a whole, Izaya had come to realize these interests stemmed from his severe lack of social skills and his unbearable loneliness. Leaning into the kisses at his neck, Izaya felt perfectly satisfied just doing this, and at peace letting the world just be calm for a moment. In fact, he loved the way things felt like this.

“Mm _. Shizu-chan_ ,” Izaya mumbled softly after a while of letting his mind wander, his character eventually stopping on the screen stagnant, “It’s you. It’s definitely you.”

**Author's Note:**

> My inability to name things is going to be my downfall as a writer I just know it oml.


End file.
